Accidents Happen
by Susan Dawson
Summary: An accident has happened. How will everyone handle it. Will this get better or worse? T rating for language and Adult theme
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have been working on my other story when this idea came to me. **

**I own nothing. Just enjoy writting**

The morning sun had just come up in Colorado Springs and the highway was already bumper to bumper. To early for rush hour traffic, it wasn't until Mitchell got passed another on ramp that he saw what was slowing traffic down. An eighteen wheeler was stopped by the guard rail and what looked like what was left of a motorcycle. One car was smashed up too. Police and firefighters and Paramedics where there.

As he got closer he saw what looked like blood on the ground near the motorcycle which was behind the eighteen wheeler. "Damn what a mess." Mitchell thought to himself

"Keep Moving Sir!" A Police Officer yelled at Mitchell

**Hour before***

"In coming injures!" A doctor yelled to the nurses "Motorcycle versus an eighteen wheeler."

Nurses rushed around getting everything ready, moving people out of the way and getting the supplies ready in the OR.

"The Ambulance is pulling up lets go people!" The doctor yelled as he got to the doors of the Emergency room.

The doors on the Ambulance flung open, a medic jumped out and quickly pulled out the stretcher, blood all over the medic and parts of the inside of the ambulance. The person on the stretcher was motionless and moaned a few times. Blood and leather, some bandages that where white where now soaked through with blood.

"Pulse is very weak, broken legs, right arm, left wrist, four ribs." The medic was about to continue but the doctor stopped him

"I get it. They should be dead. We''ll take it from here." and the doctor rushed the stretcher into the waiting OR and him and the nurses began to work.

**Later in the day***

Mitchell finally arrived at the SGC and changed quickly because of the accident and the traffic he was running late for the morning meeting. As he rushed in to the briefing room everyone was sitting in there spots just his and Sam's were empty. He thought that she most likely got stuck in the traffic too.

"Sorry I'm late General there was a bad accident on the highway, it backed the traffic up." Mitchell said as he sat down. "Looks like Sam got stuck in it too"

General Landry turned on the news on the TV

"_This is the seen only an hour ago as a motorcyclist was driving along the driver on the eighteen wheeler decided to take the lane that the motorcyclist was in. The problem was that the motorcyclist had no where to go. It is not seen on the morning traffic cam from the helicopter but just seconds later what was left of the motorcycle was thrown out from the side closest to the guard rail. The rider followed and was then hit by a car behind the eighteen wheeler." _The news kept talking but General Landry muted the news.

"That rider was Colonel Carter" Landry looked sick to his stomach "I've got little information from the hospital that she was taken to but when she arrived she was not moving. I am sending Doctor Lam to the hospital to find out more. This is hard for me to say it when I know how close you all are but you all have to remain here until we no more. Excuse me I have to make a few phone calls." Landry got up and walked towards his office

"General Sir" Daniel was rush to him "I would like to make one of those calls for you." Daniel gave him a look that meant O'Neill

"Thank you Daniel use the phone in the VIP quarters" Landry said and closed his office door.

Jack O'Neill had just got in for the day. He liked not have to get up really early anymore but missed the interaction he had with the others at the SGC. But working at the pentagon was okay, his knees couldn't take much more of gate travel so this was the only way he could help the SGC.

"Good morning Sir" Jack secretary said as he walked into his office

"Good Morning Claire" Jack replied and rushed into his private office when he heard the phone ringing.

"Damn it" Jack swore when he spilt some coffee on his hand and answered the phone "O'Neill!" he snapped

"_Hi Jack."_

"Daniel"

"_Jack are you sitting down?"_

"Yes Daniel I am"

"_I have bad news"_

"Spill Daniel I am really busy today" Jack told him as he look at his calandar

"_There was an accident this morning. Sam..."_

"Sam what Daniel? Did she blow up the lab or finally broke the gate? What?"

"_She was in a car accident. More like motorcycle accident with an eighteen wheeler."_

"WHAT?" Jack yelled

"_Jack you have to get here quickly. We don't know much but it doesn't sound good"_

When Jack got off the phone he opened the door to his office "Cancel all my appointments for the next two weeks. I have to go back to Colorado" and Jack was running to his car. "This is O'Neill I need a pick up"

the call was short but to the point and by the time he got back to his apartment his cell was ringing

"O'Neill"

and a flash of light he was on the General Hammond and then in the Gate room.

"Jack"

"Daniel"

"I'm driving lets go" Jack told Daniel


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second Chapter. I know there might some mistakes but over all it should be okay.**

**please enjoy and review.. THanks**

After what seemed like a life time Jack pulled the small compact car of Daniel's into a parking spot and rushed into the hospital. Nurses and Doctors moved around quickly, not stopping to long at one person. Jack made his way to one group of doctors and nurses.

"Excuse me I-" But before Jack could continue they group rushed off there own way. He tried another group but the same thing. Jack walked to the nurses station "I want to know where Colonel Carters room is"

"Are you family?" the young nurse asked

"No I'm her frien... I'm her fiancee" Jack lied

"I see" the nurse studied Jack a moment then looked down at the computer in front of her "Room 343 floor three. Left when you get off the elevator"

"Thank you"

Jack rushed to the elevator and pushed the up button "Come on!" he pushed the button again.

Daniel stayed back and watched Jack as the elevator doors opened "Let's go Daniel!" Jack snapped

The doors opened to the third floor and Jack nearly ran into a nurse as he rushed out of the elevator, not looking back to say sorry just kept going.

"Sorry" Daniel yelled back to her as he to ran down the hall.

Jack stopped outside the door which was ajar and he could hear talking

"_Pulse is still weak. I want round the clock checks. She is not to be alone for the next forty-eight hours"_

Jack waited til the doctor came out "How is she doc?" Jack forced himself to say

"Who are you?"

"General Jack O'Neill Her" Jack pointed into the room "Her Fiancee" He lied

"Well General, she's not doing so well, she should be dead. Her body is all but broken and if. Now that's a strong IF she makes it through the next few days then maybe she will pull through." The doctor sighed "I don't normally let people go into the room at this point but maybe you being there will give her some strength."

The doctor opened the door and allowed Jack and Daniel to enter. A curtain block the view from the door way but as soon as Jack came around the curtain he froze. Laying motionless with bandages wrapped around her hands, arms, legs and even so of her face. Then there were all the cords and tubes. The one that made Jack sick was the one that was in Sam's mouth and down her throat helping her breath.

"Oh Samantha" Jack whispered as he approach her bedside. Daniel stayed back and took in the site of his friend.

"Sir can I help you?" said the nurse who came out of the bathroom.

"It's okay" Jack said quickly

Daniel waved the nurse over "Hi I'm Daniel that's Jack and Sam there is his fiancee" Daniel jumped in on the lie

"I see well I have to stay here until my relieve shows up. My name is Sally. I am praying she makes it."

"She's tough, if anyone can pull through she can" Daniel told her "Why don't we wait outside the room for a minute" Daniel ushered out

"I can only stay out of the room for a minute" Sally informed Daniel

Mitchell knocked on the General's door

"Come in" called the general from inside the room

"Sir" Mitchell sat down

"What's on your mind?" Landry asked

"Sir feel responsible for Sam's" Mitchell looked down at his hands

"Colonel Mitchell you are not at fault, the truck driver was responsible. Not you" Landry leaned forward

"Sir I was suppose to pick Sam up because her car was in the shop but the weather was going to be nice for the next few days she called me late last night and said she was going to ride her bike in."

"Mitchell its not your fault. I talked to one of my good friends on the police force and had told me a few things. One the driver was driving without a license and he was under the influence of some drugs. So stop blaming yourself. Got it?" Landry stood up

Mitchell followed the General and stood up also "Yes Sir" Mitchell saluted and left the room.

Jack stood as Sam's bedside and gently touched her arm "Carter... Sam. You have to fight Sam, there is to many people that need you" Jack had a tear run down his face, he quickly whipped it "I need you Samantha" Jack hear the door open so he quickly leaned in a kissed Sam gently on the head.

"I'm sorry Sir but I have to ask you to sit down on that chair right there. All the years I've been working here the only thing I always stand by is the fact that if anyone can help fight a injury its the presents of loved ones." Nurse Sally smiled softly "I'll get you a blanket. The chair reclines" She touched his arm softly. Then left the room. Daniel came in "Jack"

"Daniel she's in bad shape."

Daniel looked at his friend and walked to the other side of the bed by the monitors and leaned in to Sam's ear "Sam you have to fight to stay with us please"

"Jack I'm going to go back base and fill everyone in." Daniel shock Jack's hand and as he was about to leave he said "Your secret is safe with me" and he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I wanted to post this sooner but got stuck with other stories. Anyway I hope you enjoy it**

**HOURS BEFORE ACCIDENT**

Sam had just put her dishes in the sink for later and walked into her bedroom, the sun was just staring to come up as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt off the bed and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work.

Sam took one last look in the kitchen to make sure everything was off as she was going to be off world for a few days she grabbed her motorcycle keys and left locking the doors behind her. Sam looked up to see some guy crouching by her bike.

"HEY!" Sam yelled. The guy looked up and ran down the road. Sam put her helmet down and looked her bike over. Not seeing anything wrong she picked up her helmet and mounted the bike. Moments later she was riding down the street and towards the on ramp of the highway.

**BACK IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM**

Jack woke with a fright as the morning nurse shook his foot "Sir wake up, I brought you something to eat" the nurse looked down at the tray "It's nothing special"

Groggily jack replied "Thanks" he sat up and looked over at Sam.

"No change. Your friend Daniel I think came by earlier and collect all her clothing she was wearing." The nurse told Jack

"I need to make a phone call" No cellphones are aloud to be used in this room, go to the nurses room. Down the hall to your right"

"Jack nodded and looked at Sam again before leaving the room. Once he got to the nurses room he called Daniel.

"_Jack"_

"Daniel what's going on? Collecting all her clothing?"

"_Well her motorcycle, what's left of it was dropped off last night. What we found in the bits of the bike was something of alien design."_

"Daniel, I just woke up so cut to the chase"

"_Dr. Lee believes it could have be some sort shield"_

Jack looked at the phone "You have got to be kidding me.. How the hell did it get there and how does it work?"

"_Not sure yet. I am still translating what I can read. When I know more I will tell you."_

"Thanks Daniel" Jack hung up and went back to Sam's room.

**MOMENTS BEFORE THE ACCIDENT**

Sam cruised in the fast lane for a little bit, know she would have to move back to the far right lane an exit before her exit. But for the time being she was enjoying the ride, minimum traffic. As she moved down the road she saw an eighteen wheeler up ahead merging onto the highway. It quickly made its way a cross the lanes. Sam was up by the truck now and the driver looked down at her, she was just about past the truck when a car in front slowed down forcing her to slow down.

The truck began to move a tiny bit into her lane, Sam honked her horn which made the driver adjust the truck back into his lane.

Then the truck moved into her lane. Sam yelled "Oh Shit!" she felt funny as she forced the bike into the guard rail, she felt a tingling feeling run from her legs up her to her head. She looked down for a spilt second and saw a blue glow, as she looked up she felt a blow to her stomach and she was thrown off her bike, and hit some of the guard rail, she hit the road and up onto a car. As she landed her vision was quickly going black. Her helmet what was left of it was still on her head, her leathers were ripped all over the place. Sam could feel broken bones and a warm feeling of blood as she went into the blackness.

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

A woman entered Sam's room holding a vase full of flowers "Excuse me, How is she?"

Jack looked at the woman "Who are you?"

"Oh sorry I'm Terry Houston. I'm Sam's neighbour. I was a few cars back."

Terry put the flowers on the table and extended her hand

Jack shook her hand "No change." Terry sat down on the chair at the end of the bed.

"I can't believe she survived that accident, I've seen some bad accidents. I was a paramedic, and I survived over seas with the Army before that."

"I see"

"Oh my goodness" Terry put her hand to her mouth "You're General O'Neill"

"Ya that's me" jack mumbled

"I'm so sorry Sir I should have known and saluted you" Terry said and stood

"Please don't. This damn job is what put Carter here in the first place!" Jack snapped and stormed out of the room. Terry stood there dumb founded looking out the door. "Wow Sam, he's touchy"

** SGC**

"Bill please tell me you figured this device out?" Daniel asked as he walked into Dr. Lee's lab.

"Well I might Be..."

"So no" Daniel said as he lead over the counter to look at the device "I am having no luck with the translations, I got two words and that is it."

"What are they?" Bill asked looking at Daniel over his laptop screen

"Freedom, Today" Daniel used a magnifying glass in hopes of finding more writing but found none.

"Not very helpful then." Dr. Lee said

Daniel looked at him half wanting to hit him half wanting to walk away. "Keep trying Bill" and Daniel walked away. "For Sam's sake"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had some ideas that I thought would work but didn't so I had to rewrite it. **

**I hope you enjoy it**

Jack stood at the window of Sam's hospital room and watched as the sun slowly set. The doctor had been in to check on Sam and reported that she was improving. Even if it was a small improvement.

"Here" a coffee cup was handed to Jack. He turned around to see Daniel standing behind him

"Daniel" Jack said as he took the coffee from him and sipped it looking back out the window.

"How is she?" Daniel asked taking a seat beside Sam's bed

"The doctor said she is slowly improving but there is still a long way to go" Jack explained between sips

Daniel Looked at his friend, she look bad, bruises, cuts, bandages and wires all over her.

"Any news?" Jack's comment pulled Daniel out of his thoughts

"What? No sorry still working on the device. I did translate some of the text on it. But it doesn't help us understand what the device does" Daniel could tell that Jack was upset even with his back to him "Jack we are trying. I should go and see what I can do to speed up the process." Daniel was at the door when Jack called for him "Daniel. Thank you" Daniel nodded and left closing the door behind him.

Jack watched the door close then looked at Sam "I know Sam he's trying. I wish we could get the Tokra here to fix you up. Damn Tok'ra for cutting ties"

Jack went to the chair Daniel had been sitting in. "I have to go get a few things done but don't worry I have Teal'c on his way to sit with you until I come back."

For an hour Jack talked to Sam about fishing and star gazing until Teal'c came in "O'Neill"

"T. Good to see you"

"I will watch over Colonel Carter" Teal'c inclined his head

"I know T, I just really don't want to leave her"

"O'Neill, Colonel will be well taken care of." Teal'c took the seat on the left of Sam's bed and watch Jack hesitate.

"Carter I will be back, Keep an eye on Teal'c" Jack smirked a little when he saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow.

"I've Got it! I've Got it!" Dr. Lee said as he rushed in to the briefing room and saw Jack, Daniel and the general Landry sitting around the table. "It's a bubble, or more like an air bag air bubble" Dr. Lee explained and turned on the projector

"Wait just a minute" Jack said "How do you know this? From what Daniel says the device was so badly damaged that the translation is impossible"

"Awe, well you see I kind of got a mystery e-mail about the device and that Colonel Carter was lucky That-"

"LUCKY! Damn it Bill Carter is fighting for her life in the hospital and you say she's lucky!" Jack snapped and stormed out of the room.

"I didn't mean it like that" Bill said sadly.

"It's okay Dr. Lee. Jack is just made that it happened."

"Daniel why don't we go get Some flowers for Sam's room and pay a small visit?" Mitchell asked

"That sound like a good idea Colonel Mitchell please pick up some lilies from me." General Landry said handing Mitchell a few bills

"Yes Sir" Mitchell replied

Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell got off the elevator and walked towards Sam's room. As they got closer they heard someone yelling. Daniel sighed when he heard the voice of one General Jack O'Neill.

"I don't give a damn I want to know why you took her into surgery without letting me know!" Jack snapped, he was just about nose to nose with the poor Doctor that had been walking into Sam's room to update her charts.

"Jack!" Daniel just about yelled "What's going on? And where is Sam?"

"They took her to emergency surgery."

Daniel rounded on the Doctor "What for?"

"Listen" the Doctor put his hands up "She was showing signs of internal bleeding if we didn't act when we did she would have died. She should be out of surgery very soon. Excuse me" The doctor rushed out of the room before any of the other visitors took their turn with him.

Jack dropped to a chair near him. "God Daniel I can't lose her" Jack whispered

Daniel sat in the chair beside his friend "She's a fighter Jack. She will be okay"

Jack put his hands over his face and cried

Teal'c had never seen his former team mate cry before. He rarely saw him express emotions so strongly.

Mitchell was all but crying himself. Thinking to himself _"God this is my fault I should have picked her up like I was going to in the first place." _He put the flowers in the sick in Sam's room then left the room and went to get a coffee from the coffee machine down the hall.

"Colonel Mitchell are you okay?"

Mitchell jumped he hadn't heard Teal'c come up behind him "Teal'c... I'm... I'm pissed. This wouldn't have happened if I had just drove her."

"You are incorrect it is not your fault. You must not blame yourself. Colonel Carter would not blame you nor would any of your team. It was the truck driver that should be to blame" Teal'c inclined his head and walked back to Sam's room and waited for her return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I am sorry for the delay, busy times at work.. Please enjoy and review.**

"Sir?" Mitchell called as he walked into Sam's room

"What is it Mitchell?" Jack replied while he was sitting in a chair his eyes closed

"Sir. Colonel Carter means a lot to you doesn't she?" Mitchell stopped by the window and leaned against the ledge.

Jack sat up and looked at Mitchell "Colonel Mitchell what the hell are you getting at? Carter is a good friend of mine" Jack looked angry. Mitchell swallowed

"Yes Sir I know that... It's Just" Mitchell swallowed hard trying not to let the death glare he was getting from Jack rattle his cage "I've only ever seen someone act like you are when it involves someone they are very close to.. You know..."

"Sleeping together Mitchell is that what you are having a hard time saying?" Jack moved towards Mitchell

"Yes Sir I guess I am" Mitchell didn't move. More out of fear then anything. Jack was close enough that his nose could just about touch Mitchell's

"Well Mitchell your right" Jack admitted and walked back to the window. "Sam and I have been sleeping together for two years now. I was going to ask her to marry me on our Anniversary, in three days." Jack sighed and stuck his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a red box he opened it a looked at the beautiful diamond ring.

"Sir it's beautiful" Mitchell said

The sound of squeaky wheels stopped them from talking and Jack quickly put the ring and box back into his pocket as the nurses wheeled Sam back into the room and quickly hooked her back up to the monitors left in her room.

"Doc how is she?" Jack asked

The doctor looked at Jack fixed the clip board back on Sam's bed "She made it through the surgery and is showing good signs."

"When will she wake up?" Jack asked as he took Sam's hand in his

"Well that might not happen for awhile. Look she has suffered some head trauma. If or when she wakes up she might not be what she was before the accident."

"wait.. just wait a minute" Jack waved his hands "What do you mean IF?"

"Head injures are a strange thing. We still don't know a lot about the brain. With that being said we can't tell when someone wakes up from a coma or if they wake up. They normally do it on their own and we help as the come out of the coma. I wish I could say she will wake up but this is up to her" the Doctor adjusted his stethoscope and left the room.

Jack went pale and turn back to Sam's bedside. He just made it to the chair beside her bed before he collapsed. He rubbed his hands over his face "Come on Sam wake the hell up"

"TEAL'C!" Daniel yelled as he ran down the hallway towards his friend

"Yes Daniel Jackson" Teal' turned around with his hands behind his back

"Teal'c do you remember ever coming across anything that the Goa'uld might have used like what was found in what was left... left of Sam's motorcycle?" Daniel walked with Teal'c to the gym area

"I do not Daniel Jackson. Apophis never had just a device."

"Okay that's one of the list."

"What about the language found on the device?" Teal'c asked pausing outside the gym doors

"It's ancient in origin but the device its self is not in any way ancient." Daniel rubbed his eyes "I don't get it, who would go to the trouble to cause an accident that should have ummm.. Should have killed Sam only to put that device on her bike to save her"

"Indeed." Teal'c walked into the gym leaving Daniel standing there thinking.

General Landry was working in his office when the red phone rang

"General Landry!" He said sharply into the phone, sitting up straighter in his big chair knowing that the president couldn't see him, it was more out of habit.

"Yes Sir I understand." Landry wrote down a few names the president gave him then hung up. He took the paper and left his office then the base.

**In The Hospital an hour later**

"How is she Jack"

Jack looked up to see Landry standing in the door way. "Not any good Hank. They just brought her back again from surgery. Internal bleeding."

"Oh God.." Landry turned a little white before her cleared his throat "Jack Colonel Carter is a fighter if anyone can come out of this it will be her." Landry walked into the room and handed jack the paper.

Jack opened it up and felt sick and angry "Bastard!" He stood up and made his way to the door where Landry grabbed his arm

"Hold it Jack, I'm taking care of this. Your place is here as Sam's side"

"No my place is to find these people that were suppose to be working for us and teach them what happens when you try to take out one of the most important people to the program" Jack was practically yelling at Landry. Pointing at Landry "Damn it Hank you need to see what's happened get out from that damn mountain once in awhile. Look what those bastards have done to Sam." Jack pointed back at Sam.

"Jack calm down. Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell are on this. You need to sit your ass back down and talk to your fiancee"

Jack looked shocked that Landry knew

"Yes Jack I know you were going to ask Sam to marry you. Mitchell didn't say anything. The president was telling me that you asked to make sure your retirement went through so you could do something you should have done years ago. I put it together Jack now let your friends help while you take care of her" Landry squeezed Jack's shoulder and watch Jack go back to Sam.

As Landry left the room he thought to himself "_Get better Colonel Carter, Jack needs you" _


	6. Chapter 6

**I know its short but I wanted to keep the next part in it's own chapter.. ENJOY!**

Jack had been staying at the hospital for days when the hospital staff finally managed to get him to go home and get some sleep. And that was only because Teal'c had arrived and just about forced him out of the room.

Jack's phone rang waking him up..

"O'Neill" Jack said still half asleep

"_O'Neill it is Teal'c.. Colonel Carter has woken up" _

Jack jump out of bed "I'm on my way!" Jack snapped and slammed the phone down. He rushed into the bathroom got dressed and was out the front door. Nearly hitting the neighbourhood stray as he pulled out of his driveway.

Jack parked his truck in a park spot and ran for the doors of the hospital. As he was getting off on Sam's floor Doctor Lam stopped him..

"Sir wait I need a second with you"

"Doc come on Sam's wake I need to see her" Jack said as he tried to get around her but she stopped him with easy.

"No. Listen to me. Colonel Carter has some memory loss but there is something else." Jack looked impatiently at Doctor Lam..Who didn't know how to break the bad news to him.. "Sir, Colonel Carter was about a month pregnant." Jack froze his movements, shocked about what he just heard."I'm sorry Sir." Doctor Lam watched as Jack moved into Sam's private room on auto pilot.

"O'Neill" Teal'c greeted his dear friend.

Jack didn't reply he just walked over to Sam and Hugged her the best he could with all the wires that covered her.

"Jack are you okay?" Sam asked softly

Jack started to cry when he heard Sam's voice. "Oh... Sam..."

Sam looked at Teal'c then Doctor Lam, who looked guilty of something. Jack got up and sat beside her on the bed.

"What is going on?" Sam asked looking at Jack who was still crying.

"Sam you were in an accident.. Its been almost a month since the accident. We almost lost you." Jack replied wiping away the tears that ran down his face. "I almost lost you"

"Jack, I don't understand what's going on.. We're friends, what's up?" Sam asked a little nervous

"Sam what do you remember about the last year? What year is it?" Jack asked looking more in control of his emotions.

"I remember getting the command of the General Hammond." Sam thought

"Okay what else?" Jack took a seat in the chair beside her bed now

"I remember taking time off after the ship went in for repair, I remember fishing! I went fishing with you" Sam smiled and laughed which caused her to coughing

"Easy Sam no laughing" Jack helped her sit up using the bed controls.

"Thank you" Sam said as the coughing eased up. Jack held a cup of water with a straw and Sam took a sip.

"Teal'c could you and Doctor Lam give us a minute please?" Jack asked

"Of course O'Neill" Teal'c bowed his head and headed for the door ushering Doctor Lam out with him.

"Don't push Sir" Doctor Lam yelled as she left the room.

Once jack saw the door close he looked down as Sam. "God, I'm so glad your awake."

"Jack I'm not to sure what's going on." Sam looked weak and confused.

Jack took Sam's hand "That day you remember. Fishing right?" Sam nodded "Well we were alone. There was a thunderstorm and the power went out. We sat of the sofa and talked with candles lit all around us. We made love Sam." Jack blushed a little but studied Sam's face

She looked like someone lost. Trying to remember her memories. "I don't remember"

"It's okay Sam you will in time. I will help you the best I can." Jack squeezed Sam's hand a little.

"I don't remember.. Damn it why can't I remember!" Sam snapped she was getting angry "I can't remember anything from that day or after.!" the heart monitor started beeping faster.

"Sam you have to calm down." Jack said trying to sooth her, but it didn't work the monitor beeped faster.

The door flow open and the doctor rushed into administer a sedative. "Sir you will have to leave for a bit. She needs to rest now. That was to much for her." Doctor Lam explained that to much information could make her freak out and how bad it would be for her at this point in the recovery process. "It could make her fall back into herself. Please don't push her. Let her remember at her own time"

Jack was going to argue but decided not to. "Okay Doctor I will not do it again" Jack left the hospital and drove home.

When he got home he grabbed a glass and a bottle of Whiskey. Sitting down on the sofa he grabbed the photo book from the coffee table and as he drank he looked at the pictures of him and Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

He looked at the photo of him dancing with Sam at General Landry's wedding to his ex-wife now new wife.. Jack closed his eyes remembering how it felt. They had finally told each other that they loved each other and agreed to have a relationship. Smiling and laughing as they both moved around the dance floor. Jack could remember a song faintly in the background. He squeezed his eyes tighter to try and hear the song better. He remembered hearing Sam say that she loved that song and held Jack tighter.

Jack shot forward from his laying position to sitting up. "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. Damn it!" Jack got up and grabbed Sam's ipod off the table. He looked at the music collection and sure enough there it was. Jack laughed as he remembered Sam calling him asking if he could drop her ipod off at the mountain.

She had left it at his place when she spent the weekend with him. Jack left his house and drove to the hospital.

It was night and of course the hospital was a ghost town. The lights in Sam's room where off but a soft light coming from the bathroom. Jack leaned against the door frame and watched Sam for a moment before he walked in. Not wanting to wake Sam up he placed her ipod on the night stand and was leaving when the sound of her voice caught his attention.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked the sound of sleep in her voice.

"I umm.. I dropped off your ipod" Jack pointed to stand where the ipod sat.

"Please Stay with me Jack" Sam reached out her weak arm in hopes Jack would take her hand.

"I don't think it a good idea Sam you should rest and I don't think me being here will let you rest." Jack stood at the end of the bed.

"I want you to. Please having you here will let me sleep." Sam kept her arm out even though it was starting to hurt her.

Jack reach out and took her hand "Okay but I will leave if I am told to." He smiled softly at Sam and sat down in a chair still holding her hand. It only took Sam a few minutes before she was asleep again.

Jack put his head on the bed and watched Sam sleep but soon was asleep himself. Her hand in his beside his face.


End file.
